Battle of the Saiyan part 5
by The Dude
Summary: A possible future of DBZ. MY entire story so far, plus a new part!


Battle of the Saiyan written by TJI0007@aol.com I am not done yet  
This story takes place after all of DB. "This means someone is talking" (this means someone is thinking) On with the story!  
  
"BEWARE THE POWER OF THE CHOSEN ONE. HIS HEART IS PURE, BUT HIS SPIRIT WILL KILL US ALL. HE WILL LIBERATE US OF OUR SINS, AND SEND THE UNWORTHY TO THE THUNDERING HELL." A muscular man screams at the top of a mountain inside an old building. "I HAVE COMPLETED YOUR TASK AND RECEIVED THE PROPHECY THE BLUE HAWK-THUNDER! NOW TELL ME YOUR WAYS !" A low thunder rolls over the mountain-side and shattering the roof and windows of the building. "GRANT ME THE POWER I SEEK!"  
  
"You may have completed your task, but your intentions are unpure." A deep voice bellowed from the ever darkened sky.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN! GIVE ME MY POWER!!" The now enraged man screamed.  
  
" YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE PROPHECY!!" The voice was now getting louder, shattering the remaining building "If you wish to have power you must be pure of heart. To prove that you are true of heart, chant the prophecy of the Raven Red-Thunder."  
  
"BUT I SPENT 7 YEARS FINDING THE BLUE HAWK- THUNDER PROPHECY."  
  
"Then it could take you 7 more years to complete this task, for if you truly understood the first prophecy then you would know that time has no meaning."  
  
"but.."  
  
"SILENCE! I have spoken! Now follow my directions or be destroyed."  
  
The man begins to power up "I WILL KILL YOU AND GAIN INFINENT POWER!!"  
  
" Y o u w i l l b e d e s t r o y e d."  
  
A streak of light flew straight at the man, stopping within feet from him. It was a hideous monster, waiting to attack.  
  
"This isn't my true form. I am a Saiyan Elder God.' The monster transformed into a yellowed haired form with green-eyed Saiyan, with an eerie glow surrounding him. "You must be a Saiyan to have reached here, are you? The god floated down to the ground and was ready to strike at any moment.  
  
" I have been fused, I was a partial Saiyan but now I am a full blooded Saiyan!" The man replied angrily.  
  
"What do you mean by 'fused' weakling."  
  
" Technology has made me a full Saiyan." The Saiyan sensed that the god was stalling.  
  
"I grow tired of your life story, NOW FIGHT ME OR COMPLETE YOUR TASK!"  
  
"I am a Saiyan warrior and I will kill you even if you are a god."  
  
"Very well then, you will join your other fellow 'warriors' in eternal hell." The elder god replied with a calm voice " Answer me one question before you meet your maker."  
  
"Depends on the question..."  
  
"Do you posses the ability to turn into a super Saiyan?" the god howled with anticipation.  
  
"WHAT!!" The man was shocked to hear those 2 words come from his grinning mouth. (A super saiyan hasn't existed since the expanding, maybe he is frightened and is afraid that I am a super Saiyan) a devils grin came across the mans face.  
  
"I am an elder god and posses all the powers of the Saiyan." The god slowly turned SSJ2.  
  
"Well 'god', if you do, then how come your power is so low?" The Saiyan tail uncurled from his shirt as he powered up to his full potential.  
  
The mighty elder god was shocked to hear this as well as feeling the mans amazing Ki. (His power is more than enough to be a super saiyan. I guess that his human blood doesn't let him turn super Saiyan, still Gohan was partial human and his power exceeded his fathers at one time. The generations of partial sayings must have decreased the chance of them turning super Saiyan. Despite that his power is more than a ssj-3 Saiyan. With the correct training, he could be tremendously strong) "Your power is very great.." The god screamed with power as he turned ssj-3 with no real difficulty. "BUT MINE IS GREATER, FOR I, AM A SUPER SAIYAN" His aura around him sent his voice screaming through the mountainside. He had nearly matched the sayings power.  
  
Once again a grin came across the saiyans face " I have fought many other foes far more powerful than you, and have won with minimal difficulty. By the way, I seemed to have developed a habit of toying with peoples lives as they wait the final blow..." The Saiyan leaped at the god pounding him in the stomach sending him flying through the air."I hope you enjoy this as much as I will."  
  
"Next time, tell me when you are gonna start you sucker punching baby.." (Well that was a big insult) the god cursed himself for his insolence.  
  
"By the way O `great Saiyan god, what is a SAIYAN elder god doing on earth?"   
  
" I am here because I was sent by the... Why should l tell you?"  
  
"Never mind. Lets just get your death over with quickly." An all out brawl took place now with both forces trying to squeeze in a blow to the other.  
  
A quick teleport put the god on the upper hand as he started a punch on one side of the man and teleported to his other side sinking his hand right into his ribs."That was cheap and l assure you it won't happen again!" The Saiyan ached with pain as he resumed the fight with the god. It was a blur of fists and fury as the two tried to bash the other. The fight went on like this for an hour, going back in fourth between the two. The god noticed that the man was figuring out his attack patterns just as he was learning the saiyans.  
  
The two separated gasping for air. The god recovered quickly from this and attacked with a Ki ball. This caught him offguard as it slammed into his body, sending him flying into a near by mountain. He did not wait for his enemy to recover as he sent 2 more Ki balls into the same place the man had just landed.  
"I thought that you told people when you were starting a fight. Oh and guess what? You aren't the only one who can warp." The Saiyan was waiting right behind the god, cocking his leg into place and releasing it into the side of the god's head.  
  
The super saiyan was sent deep into the ground sending rocks and dust everywhere. The kick would have killed any other person or injuring them for life. (l wonder how this low class Saiyan got to be so powerful? Well, however he did it makes no difference, he must be killed) the god now thought as he lay meters below the rocky surface. He easily warped out and crouched out into a battle stance before the dust could clear from the last attack.  
  
"I am impressed," the Saiyan was not expecting him to come back from that "That would have killed many of my previous foes. I am glad that you live to see another beating at my hands." (I wonder if the so-called 'god' IS a god, maybe he is immortal?)  
  
"Although I doubt that you will survive another, unless you are immortal!" The Saiyan said this purposely in hopes of getting the god to say if he was or wasn't.  
  
"Don't think that I am not a god," He knew that the man thought that he was an immortal but he wasn't the lying type. "but l am no more immortal then you are."   
The battle once again was initiated but it was by the Saiyan who was very happy to hear those words. More fists were thrown and some of them made contact but they did little to effect each other's performance. A quick knee to the face sent the Saiyan flying backwards, giving just enough time for the god to scream, "KAME-HAME HA" the blue blast was enormous and hit his body with such a force that it made him go flying into the clouds and miles away.  
  
When the man woke up he found himself being dragged along by his enemy. (What happened? I remember being kneed in the face and then... kame-hame ha? I guess ill just let this idiot 'god' drag me to wherever and when I get my strength back ill take him out. I wonder why he hasn't killed me yet? He probably wants to torture me until death, well I wont let him)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
The Saiyan found himself inside what looked like a huge temple. He heard small footsteps. of what sounded like a small person. Sure enough it was. A small black haired girl with blue eyes. She was carrying food towards him. He was glad that he finally got to eat, it had been 2 days with no food or water. The cart full of food finally reached the man and he jumped in and started chowing, not even acknologing the young woman.  
  
  
"What is your name?... Mine is Karah..." She waited for what seemed like a half-hour for a response but there was no answer from the man.  
  
After all the food was gone he spoke"My name is Ekmonard."  
  
Ekmonard then disappeared and then reappeared by the door and said "Bye" he tried to warp out of the place but he was stunned as well as in pain to find out that if you tried to warp you would be shocked. He fell to the floor from about a foot from the girl with burn marks all over him. The last thing that Ekmonard could say was "ouch"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ekmonard was now slipping in and out of conscience as Karah was treating him for his burn wounds. Whenever he was awake it wasn't for long due to his lack of blood. A week had now passed by and the Saiyan was still resting. It wasn't usual for a Saiyan to be out this long, but the stored electricity was more than enough to put him down for 2 more weeks.  
  
"W-w-where- what happened..." Ekmonard spoke to Karah for the first time after the escape attempt.  
  
"What do you remember?" She spoke with a gentle child's voice.  
  
"I remember, you, your name is Karah. I remember getting shocked, and that's it." He spoke with great confusion. His head now was throbbing with pain.   
  
"You took quite a shock there. I am impressed that you speak, and that you are awake for that matter." She pushed him back down as he tried to stand and see where he was. "I wasn't expecting you to wake for another week or so."  
  
"I am a Saiyan, I don't stay down that long" He looked at his bruised and burned body with bandages over most of it. "How or why did I get shocked?" He asked with extreme authority.  
  
"You were shocked by the force fields because you tried to escape, now hold still, you aren't back to normal yet." She chuckled under her breath about the fact that he was trying to act tough after he was beaten up and then was asleep for a week after his elegit 'escape' attempt. "I don't think that you should be up yet. You should sleep." She spoke with a persuading voice.  
  
"NO!! I was beaten by this FREAK, AND NOW YOU PITY ME BY NURSING ME?? I take it you are a servant of some sort, so be a good one and leave me ALONE!" The man fell back onto his bed passing out.  
  
"Poor man. It's sad actually" The woman spoke to herself with pity for the man.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ekmonard woke up again with the same headache, but this time Karah wasn't there, in fact.. It was dark out. He stood up once he had woken fully and walked out the door on his way out he noticed a black circle shading a spot around him from the skylight. He paid it no mind. The halls in this place were huge, there was plenty of room to fly... if he could. He walked for about 10 minutes when he reached another door. It was... THE KITCHEN!!! He immediately dove in to the cupboards of food, gorging for about 5 minutes, when he realized that someone else was in the room. He dropped the food and swung around with fists flying! It was only until after the attack that he noticed that he had just sent Karah flying into a near by wall.   
"HOLY CRAP!!" Ekmonard screamed as he warped to the girl to help her up. "I guess it's my turn to take care of you now."  
  
"Sorry, but you can't do that." She took a small bean out of her pocket and ate it. She then popped up and slapped him. "That was going to be for you but now you'll have to suffer." She turned around and jumped on her hover bike and drove out of sight.  
  
That last blow Ed had received REALLY hurt! (She was unusually strong for a human, and for a woman! She couldn't be human..) Ed thought as he made his long trip back to his room (I seem to be getting better. I was able to warp back there, so I should be able to fly.) He hopped into the air and started to float. (YES!! I can get outta here soon. Now lets see if I can move.) He slowly started moving forward as he used most of his Ki just to stay aloft. He started slow and picked up to a steady pace and from there into the top speed the halls could handle. At this pace he'd be there in about a minute.  
  
He took notice to things that he ignored on the way there. Pictures on the walls resembled a face he saw somewhere?! It was from a book, it was a picture of... THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!!!?? Confusion now hit him like a trillion bricks. (How could this be? He disappeared over a hundred years ago!?) He paused in mid air in shock. His mind was a complete blank. (How or WHY would this place have a picture of the legendary Goku?) He couldn't handle this mentally or physically right now. He tried to pry his mind off of the subject but he was in utter shock.  
  
Ed sat there in the air for another few minutes before he came out his trance. He started back to his room. He would think of many questions to ask Karah in the morning, but for now he just wanted sleep. He picked up speed as he recovered from the sight, and he finally reached his room. He flew over to his enormous bed and collapsed about 3 feet over the bed. In just about the time it took him to eat a hamburger he had fallen asleep.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Morning had come, and the sun shown brightly through the skylight and reached his bandaged body. It eventually reached his eyes, and it quickly woke him. He got out of bed to go get some of the delicious food he had grazed yesterday evening. Hopefully he would see Karah in the kitchen so some very important questions be answered. His body allowed him let him fly once again with ease. He tore down the halls and fought the urge to stop to see Goku's picture. He increased speed as he neared the portrait.  
  
The picture seemed to drive him to go faster. So many questions were in his head. In about 30 sec. he had reached the kitchen. Ed peered inside just to find an empty room. Once again he heard the footsteps coming towards him. This time he turned around with ease to see Karah crouching low to avoid any further attacks.  
  
"Are you gonna kill me this time Ekmonard?" She spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Call me Ed, and you shouldn't sneak up on people, especially me!" He spoke with a grin across his face. "What was that thing you ate after I sent you flying?"  
  
"It's a magical bean that cures you after you eat it." She spoke as she laughed under her breath. "If you weren't so pumped up on testosterone, you could be healed now, Ed." She couldn't help it, she was overcome with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny? Oh I am healed enough to fly now." She ceased laughing after he was done with his sentence. "So, I guess that I should be laughing now." He let a fake laugh roll of his tongue that sounded more like a hack.  
  
Once again she started laughing. "Then I guess you won't need this?" She pulled out another bean from her pocket. "So l guess that I'll throw it away." she motioned her hand towards a garbage can, but before she could take a step Ed appeared in front of her grabbing her hand.  
  
"You shouldn't waste that." He attempted to take the bean from her hand, but now it was her that pulled a trick. With a quick flick of power she disappeared, and was about 5 feet in front of him.  
  
"No cure for you." She flickered her hand with power, decintegrating the bean. "Also, I am no slave."  
  
"Are you leaving again?" He tried to hide his amazement of human.  
  
"Yes. I have more important things to do then look at you." She was annoyed by him and answered with a harsh voice.  
  
"I have a few questions for you." He spoke as if he new she would stay.  
  
"Then I will answer some of them." Karah had calmed down quite a bit now and was surpressing her urges to slap him once again.  
  
"Why is there a picture of Son Goku hanging near my room?" A long silence fell between the two. Ed was glad that she couldn't answer the question imediatly, the pause meant she had to think of an answer first.  
  
"Are you referring to the Legendary Super Saiyan?" She spoke with an unmistakable look on her face. She was trying to pretend she hadn't an idea of what he was talking about.  
  
"Yes, why does this place have a picture of him?"  
  
"This is a temple of the Saiyan, this is somewhat of a refuge for the Saiyan and other fighters against the Thundering forces.... And I am a Saiyan." She spoke quietly, and even Ed's' Saiyan ears could barely hear her words. After she was done he was in total shock.  
  
(I thought that the thundering had ended?! Her being a Saiyan explains allot though.) "h-h-ho-how....wwhy? I thought that the Thundering had ended?"  
  
  
"Come with me, and I will tell you the story of the Thundering." He was relieved to hear this, just because nothing was known of the Thundering except that it was over.  
  
"The Thundering was a time when sayings had come to earth. Entire armies had raided the planet. When all the sayings were presumed dead, except for the good ones and no threats were posed against earth. Therefore no real armies existed, peace was on earth and guns had all been destroyed. Everything was controlled and fighting was near nonexistent." Karah began the long conversation with Ed.  
  
"The need for the warriors that fought against evil forces decreased and without their leader, Goku, they were bored without his sense of humor and light hearted spirit. Vegita, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were the only ones who trained, and as years passed on, so did Vegita along with Yamcha and Tien, and after Tiens death Chou-Su flew into space without a suit or ship (She had already told him about the Z-warriors on the way to the record rooms), killing himself. Krillan left with #18 to a Bhuddist temple where they could live alone. So all there was left to fight was Gohan, Trunks, and Goten but Gohan was getting old."  
  
"They had had children but only Trunks' son, Vegita, was able to turn SSJ. This was very bad for the few Z-warriors. For the sayings had come after Krillan had left with 18. It turns out that all the sayings weren't dead, they had formed 7 small attack armies and many more awaited on the Saiyan mothership, far more than enough than enough to take out earth. Nevertheless the earth warriors put up quite the fight. This was referred to as the thundering by the humans, because of the seemingly endless attacks the saiyans made to prove their superiority. The Saiyan would send a high class solider to each capitol of every state and country, and force the man in charge to surrender or have the entire city, destroyed in one fell swoop, a ki blast for every building, killing them off slowly."  
  
"After this they sent to some of the most populated cities, Seattle, Los Angeles, New York and so on, to be destroyed, regardless even if they surrendered. After a year of this, less than 10% of the world's population was left alive. The other fighters agreed to do meet a year after it started, at Kami's lookout."  
  
"Goten and Trunks had gained enormous power, both could easily turn SSJ2, Vegita, Goku jr. (Gohan's son) and Gohan jr. (Gotens son) all had gained great power too. Goku jr. and Gohan jr. could both turn super Saiyan now. They met and talked of what their next move should be. They knew that the lead Saiyan was currently capturing humans and making them slaves, or breeding partners for the high class saiyans, so the Saiyan leader could easily order them all to their death. That was a risk that no one was willing to take."  
  
"They couldn't bear to lose any more of their families. It was incredible that they remained sain after what they had all endured. After Gotens father leaving, ChiChi dying, and one knows where Piccolo went. Krillan leaving didn't bother him too much because he could talk to him over a communicator any time he wanted, and everyone had gone through the others deaths, but Goten had suffered the most. The only thing that kept him straight was revenge and the world to fight for. If Trunks or any of the others died he would go crazy."  
"Then they all went their separate ways to fight the growing armies. I guess I'll start with son Gohan.."  
  
Battle of the Saiyan Part 2  
Gohan took flight waving back to his friends who would depart soon for their own battles against their oppressors. Each of them would go fight the Saiyan at locations where headquarters had been built. It wouldn't take Gohan too long to make it to his destination. He was to destroy the army at the location and return to Kami's lookout.  
  
(I hope Goten and the others make it through their battles with minimum difficulty. I doubt that Trunks or Goten will have much difficulty, but Vegita, Goku, and Gohan jr. might have a harder time than we might.) Gohan quickly erased that thought from his head. (Everyone will be fine. They should be more than enough for those brute's.) His body quickly flashed with ki as he sped up to his maximum speed without turning SSJ.   
  
Gohan could now see his destination. A Saiyan craft hovered over the city deploying a small amount of their force. He could feel their ki rising... They were going to attack. Gohan flashed once again with power, this time sending into SSJ. ( I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THEM!!) He now could see holes in the sides of buildings and cars over turned on sidewalks. His power echoed through the last hill before reaching the craft.   
  
"STOP IT NOW!!" Gohan screamed as he appeared in front of the 5 soldiers who were sent to wipe out the defenseless city. "Either surrender now or..... Die." He spoke quietly sending shock waves down the soldier's back.  
  
"Do you wish to die too?" One of the Saiyan soldiers spoke without moving, or looking at his opponent. "Well?" He glanced up to meet Gohan's eyes just as he fired the blast into the city center. Gohan acted immediately. He lounged downward catching the ball with one hand and throwing it back at the last warrior on one side, knocking him over the ship and landing on the other side.  
  
"The next time you do that, it will be at your ship." Gohan spoke again showing no remorse for the bloodthirsty creatures. "Let me speak to your commanding officer."  
  
The solider that had fired the blast turned to a coward sputtering out "y-y-y-ye-s." He tapped on his scouter, a short blip sounded "Bring out captain Teva." The scouter blipped again and a large door slid open, and a tall man with short black hair floated out, a Saiyan tail whipped around his feet.  
  
"Nean, you have failed me.." The man fired a tiny blast from his eyes piercing his armor and chest like nothing was there. The blast flew into a nearby mountain exploding into a huge cloud. The captain disappeared and reappeared catching the once brave solider who had just been punctured. "Therefore, you must be punished." The captain threw the near death man into the air, he then fired a small blast at the man, upon hitting him it exploded, finishing off the man.  
  
Gohan had taken out the other 3 men in the distraction, sneaking up behind them and setting his hand on the lower part of their back, then forming a small ki blast and releasing it into their vulnerable bodies, killing them within a second. He wasted no time in killing them. "Are you done killing your weaklings?" Captain Teva turned around to hear Gohan and see the last of his 3 dead men falling to be left on ground they fell.   
  
"You are quite impressive... whets your name boy?" The man spoke while firing blasts at the men Gohan had just killed.  
  
"Gohan, and what's your name." Gohan laughed at the fact that the man thought he was at his full potential.  
  
"I am Captain Teva," Teva sent his fist flying at Gohan I hope of catching him off-guard. The captain was surprised that he hit only air. Gohan was behind him lifting his hands together and slamming Teva down into the concrete below.  
"I HOPE THAT'S NOT ALL YOU GOT!" Teva screamed out of the rubble flying everywhere at Gohan. "OR YOUR GONNA REGRET YOU CAME HERE!" Teva jumped into the air lunging at Gohan. With a quick move his blow once again was only to hit air. This time Gohan sunk his foot into his stomach follower by a knee to his hear. Teva went flying with a trail of blood following him.  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teva screamed with rage as he shot into SSJ. "Now, you die Gohan.  
  
Captain Teva was enraged by the fact that he had to turn Super Saiyan to beat this kid. (How did this kid get so powerful, he can turn super Saiyan too. He must be son to Vegita or Kakarot. They must be long dead by now though. This should be a quick battle.) Teva thought as he floated out of the hole Gohan had sent him into. "Do you wish to die slow and painful, or quick and painless?" He said with a devilish grin across his face.   
  
"That was what I was going to ask you!" Gohan talked in just about the same manner as Teva. Teva jumped into the air with his fist cocked ready to mangle Gohan. He accommodated the captain by doing the same, as he dove towards him, fist ready to pound the Saiyan. The two powers met knuckle to knuckle, sending bolts of power into near by buildings, slicing them in half. The 2 held their position until Teva flinched, Gohan saw this and gave him a powerful uppercut, sending him higher into the air.   
  
"hahahahaha......HHAHAHAHAHAH." Teva laughed with the pain he had just received. His head cocked back from the blow to his chin. "I'm glad the your power is at least from----......... guhhhhhhh" Teva grunted with pain from Gohan kicking his chest, he flew with great speed from the kick. Gohan caught his body with an elbow to his back, sending him higher into the air, his back cracked as his ribs snapped into many pieces. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHh.hhhhh." Teva;s voice was cut short as Gohan grabbing his neck, veins were popping from Teva's neck as the blood was stopped all the way around his neck, his breathing ceased. Bones cracked under the slowly increasing pressure.  
  
"I dot want to kill you, but I have no remorse for people who kill innocent people," Gohan turned his head away as he was filled with rage. Gohan's fingers met Teva's bones in his neck was slowly being squeezed. Blood slowly crept out of his neck from his bones piercing his skin, Teva fell out of Super Saiyan. "You deserve a slower death, but I am a nice person...." Gohan's body flared with power as he popped Tevas bones in his neck, killing him. He opened his hand, letting his body fall to the ground. His hand was bleeding, with pieces of broken bone stuck into his skin. He shot a blast at Teva's lifeless body, just as Teva had done to his solders.  
  
Gohan powered up, his aura taking off the blood on his face and the bones out of his hands. He slowly moved towards the craft. (They should be running or trying to kill me or something.) The doors that let out the LATE Teva, opened once again. About 30 men came flying out, firing Ki blasts at Gohan. He took the full force of all the blasts, he came at the soldiers screaming with rage. "WHY MUST YOU PERSIST ON DYING!!!" Gohan took out about half of them with 1 blast with great ease. 2 of them ran, and Gohan let them go. "Those are the smart ones." To Gohan's surprise 5 guns shot out of the ship, firing at the 2 running. One of them was decapitated, the other flew low, avoiding the blasts.  
  
The men proceeded with the attack with no result. Gohan stood there in shock, staring at the guns. "WHY IS DEATH YOUR ANWSER TO EVERYTHING?" He disappeared and reappeared near the guns that had killed the man. Gohan sliced the guns in half with karate chops. 3 more guns popped out to his left, before they could fire upon him, they were chopped just the same as the other 5. The 17 remaining men came charging at Gohan, (Authors Note: I said ABOUT 30 men came out.) all of them attacked at once. Gohan let them land their pathetic hits on him. He casually knocked out men 1, by 1, until 4 remained.  
  
"Do you value your 'honor' so much that you will DIE for it?" Gohan spoke as if they were trying to fit a boulder through a pea shooter. "You have no chance of living, if you try to run now I will make sure that those guns come nowhere near you." He calmed down as to not scare the men.  
  
3 of the men took off, leaving the one man who wore a golden bandana around his head. "I am sorry that I had to attack you that way, but I am on your side. I wish nothing but peace for all the universe." The man spoke trying not to be killed.  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" As Gohan finished his sentence the man nodded and ripped off the badge that he was given to signify his rank.   
"I know that wont prove it too you that I am being truthful but that is all that I can do to show you right now." The man spoke with fear as he thought that Gohan wouldn't believe him, and that he would be killed." I would like to come with you on your fight against the Saiyan. I cant show you my true power right now, but I assure you that it is great, maybe even comparable to yours?" Gohan couldn't help but let a grin overcome him.  
  
"You have not even seen a QUARTER of my power. I will spare your life, and I don't control you so you can come with me, I could probably use your help too." Gohan's grin set back to a serious expression as he motioned towards the still open door that the men came from. "Do you have any idea of where we should go? Or should I just blast a hole in the side, or perhaps I should blow the whole thing?"  
  
"How about we attack the command center, and go from there." The man held down a laugh at the thought that Gohan was serious. The two entered the dark craft and began their mission.  
  
Battle of the Saiyan Part Three  
  
Gohan came out of SSJ to help move around without being noticed. There was no doubt in Gohan's mind that the saiyan on board were well aware of him, and they would act to destroy him. The saiyan motioned Gohan into the closing door of the ship. It was dark inside, only a few lights kept the place from pitch black. Faint sounds could be heard, orders were being shouted. Gohan could feel the saiyans power's all around him. (These so-called 'warriors' don't have a chance against me, yet they still fight with a bloodthirsty rage. This man could help me, but he could be lying.)  
  
"My name is Toaster." The man spoke while taking a corner and motioning Gohan to follow.  
  
"Is that your real name?" Gohan spoke with a small shock in his voice.  
  
"No... I chose that name because I like bread." He spoke with great sarcasm. "We are named simple things so we aren't forgotten." He noticed a small team of men running down the hall towards them, he powered up a small bit and jumped out in front of the 4 men. The 4 were already powered up but they were no match for Toaster, he simply maneuvered around them and twisted their necks until they cracked.  
  
"Are you going to kill anymore saiyans?" Gohan spoke with a small rage towards the man.  
  
"They don't deserve to live. They are below the bile of worthless pigs.... EVEN LOWER!!!!" Toaster screamed as he kicked one of the dead bodies out of his way and down the hall.   
  
"I think that you need a new name Toastie boy." Gohan relaxed, trying to keep the man under control, he could easily kill him but for now he needed his knowledge at the moment.  
  
"How 'bout Max!" He spoke with excitement as he thought of good names for himself.  
  
"I don't really have a say in this, Max. Now where is the control center?' He spoke with a playfulness that quickly turned into a serious tone.  
  
Max jumped into the air, and flew down the small hallways. "Hurry up rice boy." He laughed out loud and focused on his mission at hand, after cracking up a few times.  
  
Gohan quickly caught up to Max, it was very dark inside the ship and the Ki's of the saiyan warriors seemed to fade away. Only few could be sensed by Gohan. (Max still has his scouter on. Maybe he can detect someone's power.) Gohan thought in a small fear of what was happening. "Hey Max, can you read anyone's power with your scouter inside right now?"  
  
Max tapped on his scouter and twisted his head around to help the device find someone. It sounded off. "There is a small power right in front of us."  
  
Gohan sensed the power right after he had asked Max. The power was of many, it seemed to be getting greater and greater. It still was no where near Gohan, it was still far off from Max's small display back there. "They are trying to trap us." Gohan laughed at the thought of them trying to kill himself.  
  
"Saiyan tactic 453. When an enemy has defeated a commanding officer, surround and destroy him." Max thought hard of the tactic for a while.  
  
"Lets not disappoint them...." They had reached the door and Max had slowed down, but Gohan sped up and flared with power as he flew through the thick metal door. He was not surprised at what he saw when he entered. There was about 50 men charging up when he came through. All of their powers jumped to about Max's when the door opened. (They are a weak opponent, at least they have a fair amount of power.)   
  
"ATTACK!!!" All of the men jumped at Gohan except for the man that shouted the order. Gohan shot into Super Saiyan mode before they could reach him, he didn't need to but he wanted to leave a good impression. He quickly knocked out about 20 of the men, he barely got hit most of the time. One man punched him in the jaw and made him flinch, Gohan sent him through the top of the craft with a kick. 13 of the men ran out of the hole in the craft where the man had flown through. The remaining 17 men regrouped and surrounded him.   
  
Max decided to join and took out 9 of them with a small bomb attack. The remaining didn't seem to notice as the 8 warriors ruthlessly pounded Max. He was sent flying into a wall by three kicks at once. Gohan punched out one of the attackers, Max soon interrupted him "STOP!!!! THEY ARE MINE!" Max screamed with a crackling voice.  
  
Max flew straight at two of them, kicking one square in his chest to the other he shot a small Ki blast into his face, removing the skin from most of his face. He took out the last five with a strange attack, he grunted as he used it. Max's body glowed with power, passing Gohan's by a small amount. Max disappeared and appeared behind 3 of them, he took his hand back forming a small blade in his hand. He swung down with a force that rumbled through the ship. The three men were dead, two of them beheaded, and the other was cut between his shoulder and straight through his ribs. He released the blast at one of the last two men, it exploded as in entered his back.   
  
The last man was in utter shock. Max had killed those four men in less than a second. "L e a v e n o w . . " His voice was terrifying, its low rumble could be heard all throughout the ship. The man floated out of the hole from the man that was made by the man Gohan kicked up.  
  
"Very nice. I would expect nothing less from the son of Kakarot." The man floated out of the hole, inviting Gohan and Max to follow him into battle. They followed. "You two would make very good warriors for the Grand Saiyan Army."  
  
"There is no way I would follow you again." Max turned his head in shame of his actions.  
  
"That's too bad." The warrior shot a beam through Max, piercing his heart, killing him almost instantly.  
  
Gohan caught his body, as it fell a few feet. Sparks flew out of him. A small explosion was set off inside off him. He was an android.  
  
"There was a reason why we called him toaster. He was half human- half Saiyan. Oh and my name is Gavin." He grinned with a sick pleasure of killing the weaker man.  
  
Gohan filled with rage as he turned moved into Super Saiyan 2 "You will die for this..." Gohan dropped the lifeless body and flung himself at Gavin, Gohan connected a punch with Gavin's jaw. Gavin let out a low grunt of pain from the blow.  
  
Gavin was hit high into the air, he quickly recovered and pushed himself into Super Saiyan mode. Gohan threw punches at him but none made contact. "You never had a chance." Gavin shot several blasts at the runaway soldiers, killing each one. Gohan saw the looks on their faces as they fell to the ground. Each one filled with pain, and anger. "Still want to fight?"  
  
"You will die for your actions." Gohan powered up a small bit and continued his attack. Gohan had the upper hand, his power was more than Gavin could handle. Gohan sunk his feet into both sides of Gavins head, Gavins head was filled with pain, he stumbled back a few feet. Gavin's body met Gohan's as he backed up, Gohan formed a small blast and used the energy to power his fist into Gavins back. He wrenched with pain as he was sent flying forward; his body collided with a very hard elbow of Gohan's. Gohan dropped him and kicked Gavin before he could him the surface below. He was sent high into the air.  
  
Gavin stopped his body and powered into SSJ2. "You haven't even begun to see my real power." Gohan flung himself into the air, a yellow blaze bursted around him. He threw a fist a Gavin; the blow hit nothing but air. "Your chances of victory, just piddled away. I am impressed though, I wouldn't have expected this from the offspring of Kakarot." Gavin was about 10 feet below the enraged Gohan.  
  
"YOU MUST DIE!!!" Gohan thrusted his hands above his head. "K A M E - H A M E HAAAAA!!!" A vibrant blue light surrounded Gohan; he swung his arms down releasing the attack. The ball hit Gavin with a tremendous force, Gavin barely had enough time to get his hands up to protect himself. The attack sent Gavin hurtling towards the ground; he hit the concrete breaking it almost immediately. He was buried by the enormous energy. (I can't hold out much longer. He must be wearing down too though.) Gohan thought as he struggled to keep up his attack.  
  
Gavin punched at the ball in hopes of sending it back at its creator, the ball was sent about 7 feet back before it slammed back at Gavin. Gavin was trying to get out of his grave, but he was sent back down with an inconceivable amount of force. The attack exploded, Gavin was in utter shock as well as a great amount of pain. He was sent deep into the earth by the sheer force of the blow. Gohan felt his Ki slowly drift away. (I guess I should get back to Kaim's) Gohan let his hair fall back to Super Saiyan, and into black main. He floated down to where Max laid. (Maybe Trunks can help him. Bulma must have taught him something.) Gohan picked up max and began his journey back to Kami.  
  
Battle of the Saiyan Part 4. I won't put Jr. after Vegita Jr. and Goku Jr. because both of their fathers are dead.  
  
  
Goku, Gohan Jr., and Vegita were almost ready to leave together for their own battle. They were to go where two or three armies were supposed to be at. (Vegita was the only one capable of turning Super Saiyan at this time) The last 5 warriors would leave the Kami's in about a day; the 5 were inside the room of Spirit and Time. Goku and Vegita were relentlessly pounding each other as Gohan Jr. took a brake. The two were deadlocked as they both shot Ki blasts at each other and were holding the blasts in the middle of the two.  
  
"Your going to lose Vegita..." Goku inched his blast towards Vegita. The colors emanating from the battle was spectacular, the vibrancy of the Blue Ki ramming the Yellow blast of Vegita, Goku was older than Vegita but still couldn't reach Super Saiyan levels.  
  
Vegita forced out the last of his strength, before he turned SSJ. He screamed with power as he flew into Super Saiyan mode. The blasts went back and forth, crossing the center of the two many times. Vegita slowly took one hand away from his blast. "KAME-HAME HA!!!!" Vegita shot another golden blast a Goku. Goku took one hand off his blast as well as he saw Vegita shot the blast at him.  
  
"KAME-HAME HA!!!" Goku responded to Vegita with the same attack. The two forces met with a rather large bang, both of the warriors were tiring. Goku quickly motioned his hand to meat the other, forming a huge blast. "HHHHHAAAAAAA!!!" Goku screamed as he shot most of his remaining power at Vegita. The overwhelming force hit Vegita incredibly hard, he dug his feet into the white ground as he was sent backwards. Vegita's other attack neared Goku, when the yellow ball was close enough to him he kicked it as hard as he could back into Vegita's direction.   
  
Vegita's own attack slammed into him, almost everything trembled when the attack exploded. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Vegita screamed in agony. When the dust cleared from the blow Vegita was lying on the ground, his pitch-black hair streaming with sweat. Goku immediately jumped at Vegita and told Gohan Jr. to go get Goten and Trunks.   
  
"VEGITA!............... VEGITA!!" Goku screamed at Vegita's lifeless body in hopes of waking him.   
  
"GET HIM TO BED!" Trunks yelled at Goku knowing that if Vegita was down, he was down for a good reason. Goku picked him up and shot towards the small house. They arrived in a very short time and quickly got him to bed. "What happened!" Trunks tried to remain calm towards the smaller child.   
  
"We were training and... we attacked each other......... then this..." Goku bowed his head in fear of Trunks. Trunks saw his fear and tried to relax Goten.  
  
"It's not your fault. I've knocked out Goten many times on accident." Goten let a half-hearted laugh at Trunks' 'comforting' words. Goten punched him. "We'll get him a Senzu bean tomorrow and he'll be alright... So why are we standing here! We've got training to do!" The 4 warriors went to train for a short time before they had to sleep. Goku paired with Gohan Jr. and Goten with Trunks.  
  
Goten and Trunks flew a fair distance away from Goku and Gohan Jr., Goten was almost ready to turn SSJ, but Vegita got hurt. Trunks powered up but didn't turn Super Saiyan Goten did the same. Trunks got to his max before Goten, Trunks usually didn't get to really feel Gotens power. When Goten finished powering up Trunks realized that their powers were pretty near each other's.  
  
"I was about to flatten you Trunks. Your lucky that your family is so weak." Goten taunted Trunks in a play-full manner.  
  
"HA! You were just about to be KILLED!!" Trunks could barely hold back his laughter.  
  
"Enough, lets get your beating over with." Goten leapt at Trunks and began sparring. The two appeared and disappeared as they matched each-others every move. They separated for a quick breather after a few minutes, neither of them was breathing hard, or sweating for that matted. "How 'bout we get serious a bit?!" Gotens intentions were clearly motioning towards Super Saiyan.   
  
"Are you really THAT anxious to get beat?" Trunks spoke and immediately powered into SSJ after his insult towards Goten.  
  
"You wish!" Goten followed his intentions and pushed himself into SSJ. The two bounded at each other with fists cocked and ready to mangle. The two would've clashed but a quick teleport above Goten gave Trunks the upper hand as he elbowed him towards the white ground (that can't be seen), Goten quickly caught his balance and jumped at Trunks who was already ready to ensue their battle. Trunks played a foolish move of trying to charge a Ki blast before Goten could reach him, Goten warped above Trunks and slammed him down with a double fisted slam onto the bottom of his neck.   
  
Goten powered a Kame-Hame Ha, but before he could release it Vegita's voice yelled at them. "It's time to sleep!" The 4 obeyed and flew back to go to bed.  
  
"Your lucky your son bailed you out Trunks, and I thought he was 'hurt'!" Goten was once again about to beat the hell out of Trunks.  
  
"I guess that your family isn't as powerful as you thought." Now it was Trunks insulting Gotens bloodline.   
  
"THAT just proves that your family is easily beaten, and you just go down if you can't win! HA" Goten finished his sentence just as they landed near Vegita and the others.   
  
"How do you feel Vegita?" Trunks got serious towards his son so he would look like a tough guy.  
  
"Fine!" Vegita spoke sharply with a small tone of anger at his father and Goku. "Now it's time for us to sleep." Vegita calmed down a bit as he motioned towards the beds. There were only two beds so Goku and Gohan Jr. took one Trunks and Vegita took the other and Goten slept on the floor.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was late at night in the Room of Spirit and Time and Gohan was flying off to nowhere. (Those saiyan bastards are gonna die.) He landed on the ground and thought back, of his mother. (Why couldn't I protect you? WHY?) Several small tears rolled off Gohan's chin. "WHY? WWWHHHHHHYYYY?" Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs as he remembered his mothers death, the day they came to destroy them...   
  
Authors Note: This is Gohan's memory. (I won't put Jr. after Gohan in this part of the story  
  
Gohan was only about 5 years old and his strength was already very great. Him and his mother went into hiding from the saiyan while Goten went off with Trunks to fight them. They were hiding in a basement with another family. They were only going to be down there for two days, if they were lucky the scout troops would pass over them and maybe they could get out in one. Gohan didn't really like the idea of hiding from a weaker opponent but it had to be done. For if Gohan decided to take them on then a larger force would be deployed and they would be crushed, and many other humans would be slaughtered.  
  
"When do we eat?" Gohan asked with a rather quiet voice, he was holding his stomach as if a hole was gouged through him. "MOM!" Gohan quickly grew impatient his mother.  
  
"As soon as the scouts get replaced." Gohan's mother spoke as she peered through a small hole in the ceiling of the cellar.  
  
"So like, 5 minutes?" Gohan's voice was very questioning.   
  
".........Now!" Her voice was just as impatient as Gohan's as she opened the small door into the room above. The 5 people ran up to the counter of the store and grabbed some food quickly and ducked down below before the next 3 scouts could see them. The food that the other family grabbed was nutritious and mostly healthy, Gohan and his mother Loa got candy and about 3 apples and a huge turkey was shoved into Gohan's mouth, he bite into one leg and ran towards the small door. It slammed shut just as the scouts entered the store. The three men weren't at all a challenge for Gohan but he was to busy eating to worry about that.  
  
"Gohan, QUIET!!" Loa's voice was very frightened, the three soldiers were right above them.   
  
"What? Why?" Gohan couldn't see them, his ignorance was clearly stated at this point.  
  
"SSSHHHH!" Loa and the other family all scolded him with spit and SHHH noises.  
  
"OOHHHHH. Opps, sorry..." Gohan bowed his head blushing.  
  
"I don't know why we still patrol this area, all there is, is rats!" One of the soldiers spoke above him.  
  
"I could've sworn I heard voices over here." Another soldier spoke as the other four people under them turned and stared at Gohan.  
  
"Anyone else hafta piss? I know I do." The last soldier spoke and started for the back door.   
  
"WAIT UP!" The middle soldier ran out the door after the other.  
  
"Finally!" Gohan let out a sigh of relief. The others faces all froze in pure horror. The scout above peered through the hole in the concrete floor. The other families' son was rather large for a 14-year-old and his long legs were visible to the man above. The cramped and watery quarters weren't too bright but there was plenty enough to see the boy. Gohan was still completely oblivious to the guard above, until his shadow blocked the light and he too froze. "Shhhh, there's a guard above us...." Gohan spoke so quietly that his mother who was sitting right next to him had trouble hearing him.  
  
"HEY GEORGE! I THIN........." The scout spoke but was abruptly cut short by Gohan pounding through the concrete and slamming the man through the floor below.   
  
"LET'S GO!" Gohan screamed as he picked up Loa and the other families mother, and ran towards the back door. He set them down and started looking for the two men that left. Their Ki's were easily found and Gohan followed their power to them. They were walking back towards the store when Gohan found them. The father and son of the other family were clearly in sight of the soldiers.  
  
"HUMAN! GET THEM!" The scouts ran at the two and powered up to kill them.   
  
"Not today fellas." Gohan sped in front of them and kicked on the side of his head, sending him into the other. "LET'S GO NOW!" Gohan was getting a little annoyed that he had to hide from weaklings and baby-sit humans. Loa and Marylen were running back to them.  
  
"KEN! BRANDON!" Marylen ran at her husband and son, hugging them both.  
  
"Stop right there." A low and angry voice screamed at the 5. "Human's do not deserve to live amongst us saiyan kings! So you must die."  
  
"That's a real inferiority problem ya got there dude." Gohan taunted the lone Saiyan.  
  
  
"Those are some big words for a little guy. How old are you tiny?" The mans blue armor sparkled with perfection. The two men Gohan had just knocked out slightly tried to get up.  
  
"Size doesn't matter." Gohan was obviously annoyed by that remark. "STAY DOWN!" Gohan kicked one of the men he knocked down in his stomach, his armor broke around the force of Gohan's foot. The man flew into the woods behind the store. "YOU TOO!" Gohan jumped up into the air and landed on him with his elbow, the mans armor completely shattered, Gohan's elbow dug into his skin, blood shot high into the air, Gohan's face was almost completely covered in blood. The man could barely utter out a word in pain.  
  
"HA! If you think that you are going to impress me by killing those two, you are GREATLY mistaken, their combined power levels are at about 85,000. I can tell that yours is more." The man started towards Gohan. "My name is Keomar, what's yours?"   
  
"My name is Gohan Jr." Gohan started walking towards Keomar. The two stopped about five feet from each other. "I should let you know, that you will lose to me. Even if I did lose for some odd reason, my father would kill you! So no matter what your gonna die." Gohan let his saiyan tail come out of its hiding place inside his pants and whip in front of Keomar. "You're not the only saiyan here." Keomar's face froze in shock and hatred, the look on his face reminded him of Vegita, both his friend and his friend's father.  
  
"You may be a saiyan, but you are still just a little brat." He uncurled his tail and whipped in front of the boy's face.  
  
"I've been told that size doesn't matter." Gohan brought his tail near the man's tail. In a quick movement Gohan wrapped his tail around Keomar's and squeezed as hard as he could without flinching. He never shifted his eyes of the man face, even as he kneeled over in pain. "I don't think size matters, do you?"  
  
"If.. you play.... dirty tricks, it...... doesn't" The man was probably twice the size of Gohan and he tried his hardest to keep the remaining shards of his dignity. Gohan brought his clenched fist back slowly, and buried it into his face. The force would have sent Keomar backwards, but Gohan tightened his tail with all his might. Keomar went a short distance into the air, only to be pulled back down by Gohan. Gohan now was in pain from his actions, he didn't show any pain or weakness to the man who now was clearly in agony.   
  
"I guess this is a 'dirty' trick then." Gohan brought his foot up a few feet and slammed it into Keomars torso, Gohan's foot sunk in a few inches.  
  
""GOHAN!" Loa shouted with impatience at her son. "LETS GO NOW!"  
  
Gohan was embarrassed at his mother's actions. "FINE!" He slowly bent over and took the scouter off his ear. "Can't follow me now!" He took his foot out of his stomach and stepped a few feet away. He was reluctant to let go of his tail. (Night is coming soon.) "MOM, GO GET THE DEVICES OFF THE OTHER 3 MEN!" Loa obeyed him with no questions, she knew too well that Gohan didn't want to let this man live, so she listened to him. "If you even think about following us, you will die." Gohan ripped with all of his strength at the mans tail.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Keomar screamed with pain as his tail was tore off.  
  
"DO NOT BOTHER ME AGAIN!" Gohan tossed his tail to one side, the other mans tail followed in a bloody path. "You can try to sew it back on if you want." Gohan threw Keomar's organ back at him. "HURRY UP MOM!" Gohan took one last look at the man who was close to tears as he lay in a growing pool of blood, a small grin overcame Gohan's stern face.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Karah had been talking for over an hour, as they walked towards the records library. "Here we are." Karah spoke in a gentle voice pointing at the enormous room. Computers were everywhere, many people were sitting at them with strange helmets on that covered their entire head, and black suits covering their remaining bodies. They computers sat inside huge tubes along with the people inside. They seem to be doing some kind of martial arts inside the clear tubes. "These are our training centers and our record computers. Ed looked around to notice that some of the people sitting inside the tubes.  
  
"What are they watching" Ed finally spoke after a long silence.  
  
"They are watching records. It's like an information holder, that reads off data, into audible sound." Karah spoke knowing exactly how to handle the situation. "The others who are moving around are learning fighting techniques from the grand protectors."  
  
"The grand protectors?" Ed spoke as he had in his mind when he saw the picture of Son Goku.  
  
"They are the ones who I was telling you about." Karah now sounded much like a normal librarian. "If you wish you can learn their style of martial arts in the tubes."   
  
"I'm kinda hungry, can I learn where to get some food?" Ed spoke as a normal saiyan did, with his stomach.  
  
"Of course, this way." Karah lead the way to a new adventure, eating.  
  
  
  
Battle of the Saiyan part 5  
  
  
It was now late at night and Ed was trying to find his way to his new room near the Training center and Library. (Geeze... this place is huge.) Ed jumped into the air and started flying at a slow pace. Everyone was in bed now and the halls were dark. These hall's were considerably smaller than the one's near his other room. (I winder where that 'God' guys is...) Ed stopped in midair motionless, his body was like a statue. (What was that?) Ed turned around and started back the way he had just came, his pace picked up a little as the noise increased. He noticed that he was heading back towards the training center. (If I know where I am going I guess I can speed up.) His ki flickered as he sped towards the room. It hadn't taken him long to reach the rather large room. He opened the door a quickly found the noise culprit. The person was in the last tube in the last row. Ed lifted himself up and floated towards the person. As he got closer he noticed that they were training. Ed had talked to some of the other 'resisters' when he went to eat so he knew some people at least. He sat himself down a few feet from the tube and began watching the person.   
  
The person inside wore the same suit the others did and the same helmet too. He saw some black hair dangling from the back of the helmet. (Maybe it's a saiyan.) Ed couldn't notice if they had a tail or not because of the suit. The room was dark and it was hard to see anything at all, his saiyan senses helped him round the room though. He walked to the tube and observed the person inside. It was powering up. Karah had mentioned that the suit didn't let you work out physically unless you entered in some scientific stuff that he couldn't comprehend. The person jumped up and swung its feet in a circle. It landed with an elbow to the ground. The floors were padded so it didn't to too much to the person nor the floor. It seemed to have breasts so he assumed it was a girl. The only girl that he had saw in the entire place was Karah, he thought it was her. Ed hit the escape button on the outside control board of the tube. The buzz that the machine made slowed to a hault and the tube lifted off the ground. The person inside was in fact a woman, she lifted her helmet letting her black hair fall free. Her black eyes fixed on Ed's face. This wasn't Karah.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" The woman yelled at Ed with a very sharp voice.  
  
"...I thought you were someone else.." Ed froze up with embarrassment.  
  
"Look, it's all right.... I'm sure you didn't mean to." She noticed she scared him and tried to ease up. "I haven't seen you around here before... what's your name?"  
  
"Ed" Ed's eye's seemed to wander up and down her well-defined body.  
  
"Up here, Ed" She walked forward and grabbed his chin, she tilted his head up to meet hers. She was about a foot shorter than him, her head was just about his chest. "My name is Abby...... How long have you been watching me." Her voice shifted to playful tone as she turned to set her equipment down, she tried to slip out of the suit but she couldn't get the zipper on her back to come off.   
  
"Not that long." His face turned a bright shade of red, he turned away to hide his face.  
  
"Can you help me with this?" She asked pointing at her back.  
  
"Oh, uh sure." He walked over to her and pulled the zipper down her back, he stopped at her waist when he noticed she had no clothes on underneath the suit.   
  
"Could you hand me my clothes over there?" She pointed to a small pile of clothes as she slid her arms out of the black encasement. He had turned away before she could start talking, but he saw the tip of her finger, and then the clothes.  
  
"Sure." He walked over and picked up the clothes, she couldn't help but take a small look at his body when he bent over. He turned around to see her pulling the suit down; just past her waist, he froze staring at her.  
  
"Can I have my clothes now?" She kicked off the suit and asked him without thinking of covering herself. He turned away as fast as he could.  
  
"oh... yea." He gave her them without turning around.  
  
"Don't tell me, you were raised by humans, weren't you." She thought of privacy and then thought of covering herself, her face turned slightly red.  
  
"Yes I was, what does that have to do with anything?" He raised his voice a small bit.  
  
"Nothing. " She slid on her black gi. "Humans just have odd customs, that's all."   
  
"If it doesn't have to do with anything then why talk about it." He spoke with the same voice but didn't expect an answer.  
  
"Well how did you get here?" She picked a subject off the top of her mind as fast as she could.  
  
"I really don't know the answer to that......" His voice settled down a bit.  
  
"I know what you mean, I was just..... here. For as long as I can remember." Her voice calmed down a bit too, but not in the same way Ed's had.  
  
"Don't you have any parents?" Ed's face and tone turned into a sypathetic and confused one.  
  
"I don't really know, I just know that I have been here all of my life....." Her voice drifted off, not from sadness, but because of embarrassment, and shame.  
  
"I'm sorry..... I didn't know...." His voice was cut off by Abby's.   
  
"It hasn't been a bad life, I get to train every day, I get food, and I stay alive..... I just would like to know who my parents were sometimes...."  
  
The two of them fell silent, her head was turned away from his. She didn't want to display any emotions. She turned slowly back to him. (He is obviously new here, he must be a fairly strong man to get in.). "How long have you been here?"  
  
Ed stood in confusion. He had never thought of that. He was out cold for most of his time here. "I don't really know.... Some guy brought me here after I fought with him...."  
  
Abby's eyes shot wide open with amazement. "What did this person look like?" She tried to hold in her excitement.  
  
"He was a saiyan I think.... He said he was a super saiyan." Ed racked his memory for a mental picture of the man.  
  
Once she heard the words 'Super Saiyan' her eyes shot wide open once again. (This guy fought our leader?) "I know the man you fought. He is our superior, he formed this resistance. You must of got beaten if he is still alive, but not too many people have walked away from a fight with him and lived to tell about it....." Another shock hit her harder than the first. (I wonder if how far the head master powered up?) "Did his hair grow at all during the fight?"  
  
"Well he did beat me, and yea! His hair went passed his waist." Ed was glad that he was regaining some of his memory with accuracy.  
  
Abby looked as if she saw a ghost. (He went to level three????) She stumbled back to a chair that was positioned be every tube. Ed continued to amaze her even further. "Are you a super saiyan?"  
  
"No..... was he really a super saiyan?" His voice was drifting off as he remembered the fight, step by step.  
  
"Yes he is..... He is the most powerful saiyan alive....." She now remembered when the leader returned one day with a few broken ribs and other broken bones. (Head master said it was a training accident.... Maybe this guy did it to him. He isn't even a super saiyan though. His power must be very great. Doshina said that the Head Master was in his healing chamber for eight hours.)  
  
"Well I probably would of won if I hadn't been so careless....." He clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight. His body flared with ki. "Would you mind showing me how these things work?" His ki settled down as he realized that he slightly let go of his anger.  
  
"Not at all." She smiled about the fact that she would get to see this man fight. "Do you want this to be physical or not?"  
  
"What's the difference." He took of his gi and slid the black suit on. It was very clear to Abby that Ed wasn't very technical.   
  
"The physical setting lets you train with your entire body against a image of one of the grand protectors at their max power. The other lets you train mentally to improve on your skills." She started to sound like a technical geek, the opposite of the normal saiyan, but this place was far from normal, and Ed could tell that she wasn't a normal saiyan.  
  
"Lets do the physical one." He let out a small smile. (I get to fight one of these 'grand protector' people.)  
  
She smiled too that she would get to see him fight one of the strongest people ever to walk the earth. "You should fight Yamcha first, he was one of the weaker warriors.... " Ed whipped his head around and fixed his eyes onto hers. "Just to start, you can fight someone stronger once you adjust to the system." When she realized what she had just said she quickly tried to cover her mistake.  
  
"Fine." He put one the helmet and stepped into the circular training area. The glass tube slid over the circle and an image popped onto the screen inside the helmet.   
  
"That is Yamcha." She spoke into a small microphone that Ed could hear.  
  
"He isn't too big..." Ed's eyes glanced up and down his fake opponent. He was taller than Ed but he looked skinny and frail.  
  
"Don't be fooled, he is a master of ki, and he is an excellent at martial arts. He will be fighting at his maximum power. We also have a power rating system that will tell us just how powerful you are." Abby waited in anticipation, she expected a good battle, but one that would end rather quickly. "I see everything that you see on this monitor. Are you ready?"  
  
"Lets go" Ed crouched into a offensive pose. The image of Yamcha was suddenly surrounded by a desert and Ed felt as if he was inside the picture. He looked down at his arms to see them in the same blue gi that he always wears.   
  
"Here we go." Abby flipped a switch and Yamcha jumped into the air, when he came down he flipped a few times and swung his foot at Ed's head. Ed dodged easily and tried to warp above Yamcha. Ed was surprised to find that he didn't move.  
  
"I cant teleport!" Ed screamed as he blocked Yamcha's fist and somersaulted backwards.  
  
"That technique can't be used in here. The computer isn't capable of reading your movements so teleporting does nothing." She giggled under her breath about how scared this grown man had gotten. She saw his body dissappear and reappear in the dim lit room, but he didn't move on the computer screen.  
  
"It makes little difference anyway." Ed had landed and coiled up and sprung back at Yamcha. Ed was surprised to see Yamcha blur away from his fist. Ed looked up and down to find his opponent, but Yamcha was nowhere to be found until he kicked Ed in the side of his head. Ed was more surprised to the fact that he felt pain all around his head and neck than that Yamcha was so fast, his body was sent into what should have been the tubes wall, but he hit nothing at all. "Just how real is this?" Ed stumbled around the ground and got back up.   
  
"It's just like real life, but with a fake opponent." She was beginning to wonder if the headmaster really did have a training accident.  
  
Ed couldn't feel Yamcha's ki so he would have to act on sound. Ed closed his eyes and began concentrating. He heard small noises of air getting closer and closer until it was right behind him. Ed swooped out at Yamcha's feet, Yamcha was sent into the air a few feet. Ed spun around and cocked his fist into the air, releasing it into Yamcha. His fist plunged into his chest. The computer body was sent into the ground very hard, Ed looked down upon his much weaker opponent. "Some grand protector." Ed let out a small laugh. "Who's next?"  
  
Abby was still in a small state of shock. (How did he do that......? It took me three weeks to adjust to this..... and another four to beat Yamcha.) "Oh umm...... how about Trunks, when he was Super Saiyan2?"   
  
"He'd better be strong." Ed was growing impatient of this child's play.  
  
"He was very strong. He is stronger than 10 Yamcha's." (He doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell to beat Trunks.) Abby was beginning to wonder how far he would let himself get beat before giving up.   
  
A small bleep sounded off and a man appeared in front of Ed. The man had golden hair that stood nearly straight up, his muscles seemed to come out of his gi. Ed was now the one in shock, he had heard of Trunks, and he new he was big, but this guy was much bigger than what he thought he'd be. "How old id he?"  
  
"He is 19. If you beat him you can fight his father." A small smile came across Abby's face (I guess everyone can get scared sometimes.) "I forgot to ask, what was your age?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Ed thought that she was coming on to her in some odd way.  
  
"So I can input your times in the data base." She chuckled and got ready to input is age.  
  
"I am 17." Ed spat out his age and prepared himself.  
  
Abby looked as if she was just hit by lightning. (Headmaster is 42. Ed could throw him over in a short time.) "Go" She flipped the switch once again. Ed started the battle by jumping at Trunks and blurring behind him, Trunks stood motionless. Ed bashed his two fists into Trunks' back, Trunks still didn't move.  
  
"Did you start it?" Ed had stopped his combined hands inches from Trunks' vulnerable neck.  
  
"Yes.... LOOK OUT!" Abby checked her work and caught a small glimpse of Trunks jumping into the air. Ed looked up only to have a fist buried into his face. Ed was sent flipping down at the ground, he landed with a loud bang. Trunks flew down at Ed with two fists out in front of him, Trunks was about two feet from Ed when he blurred to Trunks' side and let his foot sink into his outstretched body. Trunks flew a short distance before he righted himself and came back at Ed full speed. Trunks stopped a few feet from his opponent and back flipped, Trunks' feet met Ed's chin. Ed was sent high into the air. Trunks set his hands at his side and formed a small yellow ball and threw it at Ed. Ed had stopped himself and was turning around when he caught sight of the ball. Ed threw his arms out to catch the ball. Ed was thrown higher into the air and he finally stopped it and took one hand back, Ed threw his hand at the ball and slapped it back at Trunks with a great force. Trunks made a attempt to stop it but he was sent into the ground.   
  
"Got anything harder?" Ed laughed at what these people called training.  
  
"Finish what you have now, then we'll talk about Vegeta Sr." Abby laughed out loud and thought of how he would do against Vegeta Sr.  
  
"What do you mean?" Just as Ed finished his sentence he noticed that the ball of energy was still glowing. Trunks had kept the attack from hitting his body. Trunks floated up by Ed with the deadly force sitting in his hand. A smile was spread across his face. Trunks began to flow with power. His body was engulfed with a golden flame, the ball began to grow larger and larger. Ed started to float away in pure fear of the now enormous golden sphere. Ed was now about 50 feet away and was still floating slowly away. Ed finally got back his courage and flew straight at Trunks. When Ed got close enough he pounded his fist into Trunks' stomach over and over again. Trunks took every last blow and continued to power the ball. Ed glanced over at the ball, small shocks of power were sent from the force. Now a smile found its way to Ed's face. "Trunks is very powerful, but I haven't powered up yet." Ed closed his eyes and clenched his fists.   
  
Abby began to look at the reading she was getting. (Ed's power was almost level with Trunks, but now he rival's the headmaster! His power is enormous. If he could turn Super Saiyan then he would have no equal. Not even Headmaster would compete with him. Maybe he could surpass Goku....) Abby had gone into a daydream. When she came back to her conscience self, Ed was done powering up. "His power has passed Headmasters in level3! Headmaster was stronger than him, I guess that Master must have almost killed him to be this strong."   
  
Ed opened his eyes and fixed his cold eyes onto Trunks. He slowly brought his hand up to his opponents gargantuan attack and placed his hand on it. Ed exhaled and with one sharp intake of breath, the ball was gone. " So much for your big attack."   
  
"WHERE DID IT GO?" Abby was in pure amazement, the ball was gone and Ed's all ready enormous power just skyrocketed.  
  
"In me." Ed spoke with a deep low growl that shook the outside tube and the floor on which Abby stood. Ed's muscle's seemed to bulge out of his body. For a quick second his hair flashed Gold, and then settled down to its normal black coloring. Abby froze in astonishment, and fear. Ed blurred behind Trunks and sunk his fist into his back. Ed's fist came through the other side. The spot where Trunks was once standing fizzed out and nothing was there. The screen inside the helmet turned black and Ed removed his helmet. He looked down at the suit that was now ripped and torn, his muscles broke the suit open in many places. Abby hit a button and let Ed out. "I got bigger!"  
  
"Yes, and stronger too." Abby was still in shock that this man had so much power and still left the building standing.  
  
"I didn't think this was real." Ed looked at his hands and the rest of his body as if he had grown new limbs.  
  
"It's very real. Everything that goes on in there is real...... Its just like a fight, but the computer makes the energy. The power should fade away though." Abby pushed a few buttons at the monitor to help conceal her amazement.  
  
"I don't want it to go away!" Ed's voice grew loud and angered.  
  
"I can't help it. The power you just experienced was electric. Our bodies can't sustain that kind of power." She tried to talk in a normal voice, but she couldn't help but be scared of the man.  
  
"When do I get to fight Goku?" Ed asked in a very cocky voice, he was trying to get her to let him fight again, even if he did know that he didn't stand much of a chance.  
  
"You don't." She spoke in a child's voice, so not to anger him more.  
  
"Why not." He tried his hardest not to scare her, he noticed that she cowered in front of him when he yelled.  
  
"No one has yet. His power is exactly 11.97 times more that yours. I used this to figure out your power compared to his.....you don't come close..... A saiyans power seems to stop growing after you reach a certain level, after that you can only improve on your skills, not power. That is what turning Super Saiyan does, it enhances the skills you have and it feeds you power.  
  
"So all of that only improved my skills?" He was now overloaded with information.  
  
"Yes. We can train you to become a Super Saiyan, but we can only show you how to get there, you must have the key to open the door in a way."  
  
"What's the key?" He started to understand some of the things she was saying and he calmed down quite a bit.  
  
"Anger. We can start your training tomorrow. You should get some sleep now." She relaxed and started to float towards the exit.  
  
"Oh um..... Can you tell me how to get to my room?"  
  
Tell me what you think at TJI0007@aol.com  
  



End file.
